America's last goodbye
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: Maxon is planning to do a tribute for the victims of the last rebel attack in the palace, he includes America's father. She is asked to write a letter for him so she can leave it on his grave. Her last thoughts and words dedicated to her father. One-Shot, may contain spoilers.


Dear Dad:

It has been a month since you left, I still miss you.

¿You know? There's sometimes when I feel alone, though Maxon is always here for me, nothing can compare to those days of rain when you hugged me and asked me to sing to you until we both fell asleep, or when once a month we acted like crazy people and went to the garage with May and Gerad and we created a total mess with your paint so mom would later scream to us like a crazy person and my little brother ended up smearing her while he hugged her and asked her not to be mad. I remember those things so well, that it hurts to know that they'll never happen again. There's much things I would like to say and do with you, but I can't, so I'll talk to you this way, I'm sure you'll understand.

First thing, as you're the only one in the family who doesn't know about this, before I entered the Selection, I was Aspen Leger's girlfriend and it stayed like that for two years, we even planned to marry each other, but it's clear that things didn't go as we expected them to, not that it matters now that I'm with Maxon and he's with Lucy, we're happier than we have ever been. I also want to tell you about my life in the palace, now everyone treats me with even more respect and they're always watching every single thing I do, that sounds a little irritating, doesn't it? Actually, right now I can hear Silvia's little voice scolding me: Sit straight, majesty; have a little patience, highness; don't do that, majesty; don't sigh, majesty; Highness, princesses must not run around the gardens with no shoes on, and then Maxon comes to do the exact same thing so she doesn't yell at me. And like that she tells me more and more things, day by day, but I cannot tell you how immensely joyful I am because every night, after a long day of duties, etiquette classes, organizing events and signing a thousand and one authorizations, I can go back to the arms of the man I love and feel like nothing else in the world exists, so if you were worried about Maxon not being a good husband, well, stay calm because this little and whimsical prince has got me as his queen, literally. Talking about aspects of our relationship that worry you let me say: no, we haven't thought about having children yet, we're not ready and we have much to do to take care of a little baby. Besides that, everything is going just fine, we're recovering from all the things that happened, I'm not saying that wounds are not curable, but they require time and love to heal completely. There has been a funeral for all those people we lost in the assault, but Maxon had the idea of organizing a tribute and I agreed so we could say our last goodbye to the victims, I included you too, this is the reason why I'm writing this. Marlee and Carter have been the best, they're very helpful and very enthusiastic I must add, I don't know what I would do without them, Oh ¡And for your information, mister! They actually are expecting their first kid ¿Isn't that so cute? Marlee assured me that I would be the baby's godmother and that he or she would call me auntie Ames, she is always so sweet, and she even thinks about when our kids run around the castle lawless and we have to chase them, it sounds so tender and exciting. Also, almost all the other 33 girls from the selection are already married, except from Kriss who decided to travel around the world before getting married, but at the time she went to Italy to visit Nicoletta, she met someone from the princess's court and now much of us girls and even my husband bet that he would propose to her in less than a week, she is lovely I have to admit it. Even Elise, after many attempts, she got her parent's forgiveness and now she is committed to a very successful businessman from New Asia. As for my mom and my siblings, they're all really good, Astra is growing more and more everyday and Kenna can notice, May is super happy about being her babysitter, Gerad seems to be leaning to music, he absolutely loved the sound of the accordion that Maxon gave to him on his 8th birthday ¡It's amazing! Even Kota visits us more regularly. They're good times for the Singers, dad, I can swear it, now I don't have much time to visit them; though they live really near to the palace, Maxon bought them a house and he always keeps an eye on them; I'm the princess and my job is to be next to my husband and ensure the prosperity of my people. You always said that whatever I decided to do you would be very proud of me, and I believed you, daddy, not because I thought I was capable of doing it but because I trusted you over any other person, I guess you can understand now that loneliness thing, it isn't because I'm not surrounded by people all the time but because I don't have the only person I want to be with by my side, and that's you. I know you haven't done anything wrong on purpose, I believe that you kept us from becoming rebels because you knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, I know too that you fought tirelessly all your life until life itself defeated you, and you couldn't help it. The truth is that I'm also very proud, of you for every single thing you did for us, and of me just for the fact of being your and no one else's daughter, for having the privilege to have you as my father. I don't regret even one of the decisions I have made, I'm sure, and I feel luckier and more blessed than I have ever felt.

And now, after all the things I've told you, I am forced to reduce all my thoughts and love to these simple and last lines, the words will never be enough to express all that I feel, I just hope to give you an idea of what's happening, I hope you know that things couldn't be any better and that thanks to you I've got everything I've ever wanted and now I can't imagine a more perfect and promising future. I wouldn't want to have much more or less than what I have now, and I'm not talking about being the ruler of Illea, I'm talking about being the only thing I've always been, your little girl, the living proof of all your love and dedication. Because of you I can see every day, difficult as they are, like a blessing and beautiful gift.

Thank you very much for everything, Dad. I'll love you forever.

Your daughter that adores you, America Singer Schreave.

Royal Princess of Illea.


End file.
